


It Is You

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Kylo Ren/Ben and Rey have heard a strange voice in their dreams for years. They didn't know who the voice belonged to until they came face to face. *Intimate in later chapters, which is why it's rated M as of right now*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. What Girl?

Ben. Ben. Please Ben. Come back to me. Come back to me.

Kylo Ren sat up in his bed covered in sweat. His breaths came quickly as he tried to calm himself down. It had happened again. He heard that voice once more. It seemed that this voice, whoever it was, was coming to him in dreams more and more recently. It sounded like a woman's voice, but no one he ever knew for it was sweet and caring, something he had known nothing of for some time. As his breathing slowed, Kylo swung his legs over the bed until he felt the cool of the floor against his feet, placing his head in his hands. His black hair clung to his sweaty brow and he brushed it back and away from his face as he inhaled deeply. The same questions he was always confronted with came rushing back into his mind again. 

Who was speaking to him? Where was she? Is she real? It drove him nearly mad that he couldn't figure out who's voice was in his head, calling to him, making him feel the Light, truly feel it, for the first time in a long time. He slowly stood up and walked over to the refresher bowl to splash some water on his face, the water trickling down his bare chest as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hands were placed on either side of the refresher bowl as he hung his head, still thinking of the voice. Shaking his head, he quickly moved away and began to dress himself for the day. Kylo needed to make sure he was as focused as possible at the task at hand. He needed to apprehend the droid that evaded him. He needed that map to Luke Skywalker, desperately. Once he placed his helmet on his head, he stalked out of his quarters.

Kylo made his way to the control room when he was stopped by a lowly lieutenant who had an update for him. He turned and smirked at how his sheer appearance seemed to frighten the lieutenant. Looking him up and down, Kylo stood waiting for the report.

"Sir, we were…unable to acquire the droid on Jakku," the lieutenant began nervously, trying desperately to keep himself from shaking. Kylo could feel his rage begin to build at this news, but tried to keep himself as level as he could. The lieutenant continued by explaining that the droid had help from FN-2187. This lit Kylo's soul on fire. Without missing a beat, he ignited his lightsaber and began slashing at the nearest control panel as the lieutenant quivered behind him. The slashes continued for several more moments before Kylo finally shut off his saber. He looked over his shoulder at the nervous lieutenant expectantly.

"Anything else?" he asked when nothing was presented further from the lieutenant. Kylo felt the poor man's fear rise steadily faster and knew that somehow, whatever it was that was about to be said, Kylo would not be happy about it.

"The two were accompanied by a girl and -" the lieutenant began but was silenced as his throat suddenly closed on him. Kylo stood choking the man as his anger erupted once more.

"What girl?!" Kylo hissed through his mask. As he choked the poor man using the Force, he heard the voice again. Kylo was so stunned that he let go of the lieutenant and left him choking on the floor. He rushed away to his quarters and quickly locked the door behind him. Taking his mask off and flinging it to the floor, he reached out through the Force to see if he could connect with the voice. It felt so strong, stronger than ever before and it wasn't even through his dreams. It was a vision through the Force. Kylo fell to his knees as he let the vision take him over.

Kylo was standing in blackness. Nothing around him. Looking around he couldn't even see his hands in front of his own face. Suddenly there was a white light that appeared beside him. He couldn't quite see what or who the light was, but he felt her voice as strong as ever, whispering in his ear. Ben. Ben. Please Ben. Come back to me. Come back to me. Find me on Maz's world.

Just as soon as the vision had come, Kylo was ripped away from it and found himself sprawled on the floor. His breathing was heavy again and he tried to calm himself once more. Whoever this voice was, she was close and he was going to find out what or who she was. Kylo slowly stood up and walked over to the communication panel beside the door.

"Yes, sir?" a voice inquired.

"Set a course for Takodana. The droid is there," Kylo spoke quickly and shut off the comms as he strode back out of his quarters, his mask donned on him again.


	2. Takodana

Rey couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed in the span of just a few hours. Somehow she had managed to help a droid that everyone is after, make a friend, fly the well-known Millennium Falcon, and meet the famous Han Solo and Chewbacca. All the time she spent on Jakku waiting for her family she never thought a day like today would have happened. Although she knew she had to get back to Jakku soon, she took a moment to herself to smile and think about all that had happened. There was danger, sure. But it was much more exciting than any typical day she spent scavenging the many old Star Destroyers that lay in the vast deserts of her homeworld. But something was troubling her, more now than ever. 

Ever since she could remember, she had always dreamed of a voice. It sounded like a man's voice and it always said the same words: I'll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise. Rey, you will never be alone. I'm coming. I'm coming. Rey never understood who the voice was but often sought comfort in it, particularly on the days that felt more challenging to her than others. She had been alone for most of her life, aside from the occasional chatter at Nima Outpost, but nothing more than a few phrases and it was only for necessity. This voice called to her and at times she believed it might possibly be whoever she's waiting for. A sudden beeping from the Millennium Falcon brought her back to focus and she made her way to the cockpit, sitting beside Han and in front of Finn. When they came out of hyperspace, she gazed at the planet below them: Takodana. Rey had never been anywhere else except Jakku and she had to fight the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was and how much green there was. It was breathtaking. They touched down softly and Rey quickly ran outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She smiled as she closed her eyes and heard and felt everything around her. It was absolutely perfect.

The beauty was gone in an instant, however, when she heard the same ear-piercing screech that she had heard when running through Nima Outpost with BB-8 and Finn: TIE fighters. The First Order had arrived and Rey took some steps back, walking right into Finn, startling her. She felt him grip her shoulders tightly and turned her to face him, his face stricken with a mixture of nervousness and determination.

"Rey, run into the forest. I can't have the First Order take you down with me," Finn began, squeezing her shoulders softly.

"No, I'll stand and fight with you. We can take them on together," Rey pleaded. She wasn't about to lose the only friend she had made. Finn gripped her a little roughly and she couldn't help but grunt at the touch.

"I'm a Stormtrooper. They're here for me because I defected. You are not going to get caught in the crossfire. I'll distract them while you run. Now go, go!" Finn confessed as he shoved her in the direction of the forest. As she ran, Han shouted at her as he threw her a blaster. Rey caught it swiftly in her hand and continued running, feeling tears start to stream down her face. She hoped that she would see them all again as BB-8 lead her away from the fight and deep into the forest. His head turned back to her and he uttered a few brief chirps.

"Go BB-8, I'm right behind you!" she shouted. But as BB-8 continued to speed off, something halted Rey completely. She felt a darkness rise close by her and she instantly took shelter behind a nearby tree. Holding her breath, she held her blaster at the ready. She didn't know who was there, but she didn't want to be taken by surprise whoever it was. A snap of a twig alerted her but it was too late. All she felt before completely blacking out were the strong arms of someone holding her close. Rey fought to stay awake but it was no use. The darkness enveloped her completely.


	3. Two Mynocks with One Stone

It didn't take long to get to Takodana, and Kylo was glad for it. As they got closer, he felt a distinct presence in the Force that was oddly both familiar and new to him. It strangely excited him and he followed the presence as soon as they had landed on the planet surface. Kylo stalked through the forest quietly and let the Force guide him to whoever was out there. He heard some beeping in the distance and followed that as well since it sounded like a droid and could have been the droid he was looking for. Two mynocks with one stone, he thought to himself. 

Kylo paused for a moment and reached out through the Force, searching for the presence. He found that it had stopped behind a tree not far from where he currently was. Taking care not to lose the location, he walked quietly towards the tree. As he right to the tree, a twig snapped under his feet and he quietly cursed himself. A figure jumped out next to him and he quickly used the Force to knock the figure out and caught it in his arms. He looked down and saw that it was a woman who had seen many years in the sun. Her clothing was dusted from lots of sand but was comfortable enough to withstand the heat of any desert planet.

And that's when it hit him. This was the girl who had helped the droid escape with FN-2187. He marveled at how her presence in the Force shown so brightly. It was truly powerful and something he hadn't felt in a long time. The last time he was able to feel a Force presence that of the woman in his arms was his former master, Luke Skywalker. Kylo was immediately transfixed by the girl and started walking back towards his ship with her in his arms. He held her close so he wouldn't drop her. As he got back to his ship, the Stormtroopers rushed up towards him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" one of the troopers asked.

"Pull the division out. We have what we need," he commanded as he walked up the ramp of his ship, the woman still clutched in his arms.


	4. You Are the One

Rey awoke with a jolt and immediately began looking around her surroundings. She found herself in what looked like living quarters. Her arms were bound behind her as she sat on a chair. The walls were black all around her and she realized that she must have been on a First Order ship. As she continued looking around, she felt someone near her. It was the same darkness she had felt in the forest before she had passed out. Her eyes scanned the room but she couldn't find anything.

The door to the quarters opened suddenly and a tall man all dressed in black walked in, the doors shutting quickly behind him with a locking sound. The man wore a mask that concealed his face from her, but there was no denying that this was the Kylo Ren she had heard pilots talk about back on Jakku. She stared at the man and he stared back at her, the tension building between them. Kylo was struck by her beauty and marveled once again at her strength. He could feel her through the Force and it completely surrounded him. Walking towards her slowly, he pulled a nearby chair and placed it in front of Rey, sitting right in front of her. His hands were unclenched, which surprised himself given how often his fists were wound tightly into fists. But somehow, being with this girl was calming to him. They continued to stare at each other.

"Who are you?" he asked finally. The silence between them had finally broken him. Rey continued to stare at him, trying to be cautious with whatever she said in response. His deep voice that came through the mask was intimidating but she didn't let it scare her.

"I'm no one," she replied. It was the truth and that would keep her alive at least for the time being. 

As soon as she spoke, Kylo was floored. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in his haste. Rey almost laughed at the sight as he continued to catch himself. This was the mighty Kylo Ren? The Kylo Ren that loads of people across the galaxy feared? I guess not, she thought to herself. That voice. Her voice. Kylo was completely dazed. The voice he had been hearing for so many years. The voice that seemed to pull him to the light. It was coming from this girl in front of him. Without thinking, he quickly removed his helmet before her. He never took his helmet off for anyone, only for when he was alone. Rey was taken aback at what she saw beneath the mask. She truly didn't know what was hiding underneath, but never would she have thought that the mask would have been hiding the face of a handsome man with lush black curls and deep brown eyes. He stared at her wordlessly, his lips slightly parted.

"It's you. It…it is you," he whispered, slowly picking up the chair and placing it back before her. Rey was hit by his true voice and almost fell backwards out of her own chair. Somehow she had heard his voice before and she realized it was the same voice she had been hearing in her dreams all these years. They both stared wide-eyed at each other. Kylo waved a hand and Rey felt the cuffs release her wrists, but she didn't make a move to escape. They were both entranced with one another.

"How…how come I've heard your voice in my dreams?" Rey asked.

"I've heard your voice in my dreams as well. I…I don't know how this is possible," Kylo replied. He looked into her eyes and began swimming in the delicious hazel brown he saw. Without making too sudden of a movement, he took one glove off and held it out towards her. Rey gazed down at the ungloved hand and looked back up into his eyes. Slowly she reached forward until her fingertips grazed his own. As soon as they connected, they were wrapped up in a Force vision. 

The words that had been spoken to each of them in their dreams rang out as images flickered past them quickly. Visions of them fighting alongside each other, training together, being intimate with one another. As the visions continued to surround them, Kylo and Rey moved their fingers so they were now holding each others hand. The visions then burst into a white light and knocked Rey and Kylo out of their chairs and onto the floor. They were both breathing heavily and Kylo slowly crawled towards Rey as she clutched her chest, trying to make her breathing slow down. Kylo reached her and moved to sit her up in front of him. Rey looked into his face and saw that tears were beginning to stream down his face as she felt tears fall onto her own face. Choking back some sobs, she clutched her arms around his neck and held him close. Kylo was stunned at first by the affection but then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, holding her as tightly as possible. They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other for the fear of losing what they had found at last. Rey nuzzled her head into Kylo's neck as he gently stroked her head. Then she pulled back slightly so she could look into his face again, placing her hand tenderly on his cheek. Kylo leaned into her touch and Rey's breath hitched slightly when he felt his lips brush against her palm.

"All these years…all this time…it was you I heard in my dreams," she whispered as she continued to gaze into his face. Her thumb traced over Kylo's lip was she found was now slightly trembling. He ran his hand from her cheek to gently place it at the nape of her neck, staring at her in a way he had never looked at anyone before.

"And you were the one I heard in my dreams," he whispered back. Rey gave a small smile through her tears and saw a smile curl across Kylo's lips. They leaned forward until their lips met, sparks instantly flying between them. It was brief but full of passion and all of the wants and desires they shared for one another. They broke apart for air and placed their foreheads together, both breathing out with a little giggle. After all this time, they had finally found each other, against all odds. Kylo leaned forward to kiss her again when the comms unit flickered to life.

"Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence, sir. He's inquiring about the prisoner," a voice rang out over the comms. Kylo reached out with the Force and grasped the detachable communicator and held it to his face. He looked at Rey and caressed her cheek as he kissed her forehead before speaking into the communicator.

"Kylo Ren is not here," he replied before throwing the communicator out of his hand and pulling Rey up from the ground with him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Kylo Ren is long gone," he continued, looking at Rey in a way that made her blush, but she smiled up at him.

"Well, if Kylo Ren is gone, who is holding me?" she playfully asked. He brought his lips close to hers and Rey felt a shudder shake through her whole body as his breath touched her lips.

"Ben Solo," he replied as he pressed his lips against hers and felt her press back into him.


End file.
